


Intoxicated

by shattering_petals



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Changsun is mentioned, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Hongseob is a sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I decided to make a, I wanted to make an angsty ending but since my last thing was the angstiest shit I've ever written, Jinhong is whipped, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Physical Abuse, Pining, Short One Shot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Hongseob visits Jinhong once again.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello percious hooman. Here's another excuse of a work I wrote 'cause I'm in pain right now and i needed to distract myself from aunt Irma stabbing me.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this lil one shot for one of my (many) OTPs

 Jinhong walks down the street to his home. It’s raining heavily. Jinhong doesn’t carry an umbrella and he’s wearing a coat so he’s soaking wet but he doesn’t mind. He likes when it rains. The air is fresh and even the grass between pavement and houses is greener. The night sky is covered by dark grey clouds, hiding stars and blocking the cold and silver moonlight.

He walks slowly, enjoying the dreary mood and the sound of raindrops falling. It’s funny how the melancholy that this weather brings matches perfectly with Jinhong’s own gloom. He wonders if the cause of his sadness will come tonight. He hopes so.

He enters his apartment, shruggs off his now completely soaked coat and carelessly throws the keys on a shelf near the door. Then he walks to his bedroom to grab clean clothes and dries his hair with a towel. He hasn’t eaten anything since his quite poor lunch but when he opens the fridge and looks at the content of it, he loses his appetite and grabs a bottle of red wine instead. Jinhong opens it with ease and takes a generous swig. He puts it on the coffee table and flops down on the sofa. He sighs and throws his head back.

_You really are pathetic, Kim Jinhong._

It’s strange and pathetic being so upset because of a boy he barely knows. Well… Upset is maybe not the best word to describe the fact that he misses him. Hongseob always comes unannounced and leaves as suddenly as he comes. For Hongseob it’s probably easy come easy go but it’s much harder for Jinhong.

They first met in a dark alley, on a night just like today. Hongseob was beaten up quite badly. The boy looked really bad so Jinhong took him home and took care of him. Clothes, first aid kit and such. They didn’t talk much but Jinhong didn’t mind. It was late and the rain was still intense so Jinhong asked Hongseob if he’d like to stay the night and Hongseob just nodded and smiled. When Jinhong woke up and went to the living room, Hongseob was already long gone. Jinhong was sure Hongseob had his reasons to leave early but part of him wished he’d stay.

Ever since then, the memory of Hongseob was troubling him. His face and adorable smile refused to leave his mind. He wondered who would hurt such a cute man. He came to conclusion that he got jumped by thugs or something, even though the thought of abusive significant other crossed his mind.

Some time passed and Hongseob showed up at Jinhong‘s doorstep. New bruises appeared on his face. Before Jinhong could do or say anything, Hongseob burried his head in Jinhong’s chest and wrapped his hands around Jinhong’s waist. Jinhong stayed still for few seconds because his mind wasn’t able to process what was happening, but he wrapped his hands around Hongseob too. They stayed like that until Jinhong decided it’s time to get out of the chilly hallway. He took Hongseob‘s hand, closed the door and led him to the sofa. He treated the little wounds again. Once he was done, he gathered the things he used. He was about to get up to bring the kit back to the bathroom but Hongseob grabbed his arm and pulled Jinhong  on the sofa next to him. Hongseob layed his head on Jinhong’s shoulder without a word. He was tense at first, probably expecting to be pushed off but Jinhong put his arm around him to bring him closer. Hongseob smiled and closed his eyes. Jinhong watched him fall asleep. He wondered how can someone look so pretty even with bruises on their face. Jinhong woke up alone that morning.

Suprise visits like these continued. Sometimes they would just cuddle like this, sometimes they acted like friends, sometimes it was just a weird evening of deep talks about almost everything but it always made Jinhong happy and his heart skipped a beat whenever Hongseob laughed and it always left him empty when Hongseob disappeared.

Jinhong knows that he should stop opening his door for Hongseob. Jinhong knows that the more time he spends with him, the deeper he will be in love. Jinhong knows that Hongseob is exploiting him but he doesn‘t care. Hongseob makes his plain life interesting. He makes him happy, even if it’s just for one night.

The sound of Jinhong’s doorbell brings him back into reality. He runs to the door to answer it, hoping it’s his stupidly huge crush. To Jinhong’s relief it is him.

But there’s something different about him.

There are no bruises or scratches on his face. It’s perfectly fine and Jinhong is finally able to see Hongseob’s beauty clearly. And his brain and heart were NOT prepared for that.

„Can I come in?“ he asks

„Uuh, yeah. Sure. Come in.“ Jinhong says awkwardly, his cheeks burning.

„So… What brings you here?“

There’s a short pause

„I missed you.“ Hongseob answers shyly.

„Oh…“ Jinhong’s heart skips a beat. „Would you like some wine?“

„Yes, please.“

„Ok, I’ll get the glasses.“ He walks to the kitchen and takes a moment to calm down.

 _Jesus fucking christ get your shit together Jinhong._ He thinks to himself. He grabs two glasses from the cupboard.

Jinhong sits down next to Hongseob and pours them the drinks. They clink glasses.

Hongseob turns to look at Jinhong, his elbow leaning on the edge of the sofa, his head slightly tilted with his palm under his jaw.

„Can I ask you something?“ Hongseob asks

„Sure“

„Can you dance? Like in pairs?“

„No…“

„Would you like me to teach you?“ he asks, swirling the alcohol in his glass. Jinhong knows that nothing good can come out of this situation but he agrees anyways.

Hongseob sets down his glass and stands up. Jinhong does the same. They stand in front of each other. Hongseob puts his right hand on Jinhong’s left shoulder and grabs Jinhong‘s hand with his left. Jinhong wraps his left arm around Hongseob’s waist.

„Okay, so when my leg goes back yours must go forward and vica versa.“ Hongseob explains some other details but Jinhong can’t really focus. The promixity and the sweet scent makes it almost impossible to concentrate.

„You’re doing great! Now let’s try it with some music.“ He takes out his phone from the back pocket and after few moments, a song starts to play and Hongseob puts down his phone on the coffee table. The song is slower with melancholic lyrics and a sexy/deep/dark undertone which is definitely not helping Jinhong in self control.

They start dancing again. Hongseob presses himself closer to Jinhong and Jinhong gulps. The scent is now stronger and Jinhong feels the softness of Hongseob’s locks on his cheek. He senses Hongseob‘s breath fan over his exposed neck and the warmth radiating from Hongseob’s body. Jinhong closes his eyes and lets his body and mind be intoxicated.

Hongseob lets go of Jinhong‘s hand and puts it on his shoulder, looking deeply into Jinhong’s eyes. Jinhong’s now free arm falls and holds his waist. They gaze into each others‘ eyes with increasing intensity. The lights illuminate Hongseob’s face perfectly. Everything about Hongseob is flawless. His ears, cute nose, clear and pale skin, eyes, that sweet scent and lips, _oh God,_ those rosy lips. It’s almost as if Hongseob was created to test Jinhong’s patience.

That’s it. Jinhong has reached his limit. He leans in, finally tasting the sweetness of Hongseob’s lips. The kiss is slow and careful but they both grow impatient and eager quickly. They stopped dancing at this point, too busy getting lost in the moment. Hongseob’s right hand is in Jinhong’s hair and the other behind his neck while Jinhong’s restlessly caress Hongseob’s body.

Hongseob suddenly stops (much to Jinhong’s dismay) and puts his hands on Jinhong’s chest. He pushes Jinhong with a mischevious smirk and evil glint in his eyes. Jinhong backs away until he falls on the sofa. Hongseob crawls on top of him and attacks Jinhong's neck.

Jinhong wants to continue what he’s currently doing but there is something at the back of his mind, telling him to demand answers before going any further.

„Hongseob… wait.“

„What is it? You don’t want me?“

„No! No… In fact that’s the complete opposite… It’s just, I don’t think this is right. You show up whenever you want, looking terribly hurt and staying the night and now you wanna seduce me? That’s not fair, Hongseob.“

„Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.“ He takes the bottle of wine and takes a generous swig. „I’ll explain everything.“

„Alright.“

„The person that beat me up is my boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend Changsun. He has some serious temper issues and usually when something didn’t work out for him, he took it out on me and kicked me out of his house for the night. The first night that  you and I met was a coincidence. Then he beat me up again few weeks later and I remebered how well you treated me. So I came here again and again  because you give me he tenderness I missed in my relationship with Changsun. Changsun always treated me roughly and more like an object than a human being but I loved him. I thought I deserved the punishments but then I met you and I felt like I am more than what Changsun made me think I am.“

Jinhong could feel his blood boil. How could Changsun treat him like that? „You said he’s your ex… What happened?“

„Well… He got arrested for fraud of his clients and basically everyone within the company. I believe there were some thievery as well. Nobody knew about us so I didn’t even have to be interrogated.“

Jinhong should say something supportive or kind but instead, he asks  the most inappropriate question he could ask „Does that mean you’re single now?“

Hongseob blinks few times, then laughs and says „Single and ready to mingle.“

„You don’t have to tell me twice.“ Jinhong says as he crawls on top of giggling Hongseob.

It doesn’t take long for the heated atmosphere to come back.

And they happily pick up where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what ya think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything.


End file.
